Memories
by Owari-Mirai
Summary: Following on from where the story line left off...


**So I said I couldn't be bothered to write anything but I had nothing better to do and I was just reading other people's stories and thought there are only like 5 fanfic stories for Higashi no Eden. Hardly anyone has watched it sadly, they're missing out.**

**Story: Eden of the East/Higashi no Eden**

**Main Characters: Akira Takizawa and Saki**

**Rating: T**

Akira grinned as the sky above him filled with fire and smoke. Saki stood by his side; her head tilted back to watch as the final missile failed to hit its destination and exploded harmlessly in the air above their heads. Around them, thousands of NEETs watched with wide eyes as the sky began to clear and down below, people began to file into the previously empty streets of Tokyo.

"Amazing" Saki sighed, reaching for Akira's hand and stepping closer to him. The air whipped around them, sending Saki's green jacket billowing up behind them as if the wind wished to give it's own thanks.

"What happens next, Takizawa?" she whispered, turning to face him and biting her lip.

"I'm not sure" he replied, giving her hand a squeeze and turning to face the NEETs, "but I guess we'll just have to find out".

"Over there" cried one of the NEETs suddenly, pointing towards Saki and Akira.

The others turned, their eyes full of hatred as they spotted Akira standing on the building's roof. They began to yell, pushing forward and staring up at him.

"Wait" Akira called, pushing Saki behind him and taking a step towards the edge of the roof so he could look down at the NEETs, "there's no threat now"

The NEETs muttered amongst themselves for a moment, then one called out "you sent us to Dubai". After that remark the NEETs began to mumble again, glancing at Akira with looks of hatred.

"Apparently I did," he said, running a hand through his hair and raising his eyebrows, "apparently...".

"Takizawa?" Saki said, stepping towards him, "your memory..."

Her voice trailed off as Akira stepped towards her, "it's coming back now".

She shook her head, "so you really were responsible for Careless Monday? Or, the evacuation at least?"

Akira nodded, reaching out an arm towards her. She stepped out of his reach.

"When did it return?" she asked, staring down at her feet and biting her lip.

"About an hour ago, when you were listening on the phone. Only then Saki, only then" he said, taking a step back so that he was balanced on the roof's edge.

"So, you are on our side, right? The others weren't so sure but I... I believed you. Or at least, I think I did" she stammered staring into his eyes, attempting to work out if she still believed him.

"I've been on your side all along" he said smiling, "I promise"

"So, you erased your memories" one of the NEETs sneered, pushing his way to the front of the crowd, "what a cowardly thing to do".

Akira nodded, and flicked a strand of hair from his face, "and I ask your forgiveness for that".

The NEETs began to mutter amongst themselves.

"Fine, if we forgive you as you stopped the missiles, what happens then? Do we just go back to how things were before?" one of them asked.

"Well..." began Akira, before he was interrupted by Saki.

"Find jobs, find your families, you can try to go back. It is possible" she called out giving Akira a smile.

From behind the NEETs a voice suddenly rung out, "the police, they're coming".

The NEETs turned to see Saki's friends crowded around the elevator door.

Akira was the first to react, "everyone get to the ground level and run. The police will think we caused the missiles, there could be trouble".

The NEETs turned and began to push down the stairs, calling the message out to those at the back.

Saki and Akira looked up, staring across the now smoke-free sky at helicopters approaching the building.

"Your phone" said Saki, pulling it from his pocket and handing it to him, "can't you do anything?"

"No credit" he muttered, "I spent the last of it on..."

He stopped as the screen lit up and the number began to change. From 0 it rushed through numbers until it stopped up 500,000.

Saki peered at it, "you said there was no credit...?"

"I know but..." Akira said, his mind racing, "the missiles never hit so Juiz couldn't cause the destruction. I paid for a clean-up operation if the missiles hit, so... she's re-credited the phone".

His eyes lit up as he dialed a number and held the phone to his ear.

"Juiz, we need a way out" he said rapidly, winking at Saki.

He listened for a few moments then moved the phone away from his ear.

"Thank you, please continue being a Messiah" the metallic voice run out just before he hung up.

"Saki, you trust me right?" Akira asked, reaching out his hand towards her. She nodded slowly and then laid her hand in his.

He smiled, wrapped his other arm around her and took a step towards the edge of the roof. Saki's eyes widened as she realized his plan, but it was too late. He took one last step and through them both of the edge of the building.


End file.
